Interruptions
by Zohh
Summary: A bed, discarded clothing, and a creaking door. Contains mild Maiko smut and a bit of Tyzula.


I blame xxBloody-Lovexx …

* * *

The halls were dark and still, most of the structures inhabitants asleep.

"Zuko be quiet! You'll wake everyone up!" Mai hissed, fallowing him along the silent corridors.

"I'm sorry if I walk loud, but it's not my fault we're up at this hour." he replied back.

"And it's not my fault the maids are too afraid to go into your room and tidy up a bit," she shot back at him. "Besides, we'd still be up even if we weren't walking around the palace.

Zuko smirked. "Okay, this is one of the larger guest chambers. I daresay it's cleaner than even Azula's room. Does it suit you, Lady Mai?"

"Why yes, yes it does Lord Zuko," Mai, too, smirked and trailed behind Zuko into the room.

The bed that sat against the wall was, in fact, quite large, and was low to the ground. The surrounding walls had been painted a slightly lighter shade of red than the colour that presided in most of the palace rooms, with a black Fire Nation insignia painted on rather than a hanging tapestry.

"That speech was dreadful," Mai started speaking before Zuko kissed her.

"I thought it would never end," Zuko said as Mai kissed him back.

"I always thought your uncle wasn't into that sort of thing; long speeches." she breathed.

"My uncle is a strange man,"

"Very," Zuko edged Mai closer to the bed, pleased to know that she wasn't trying to push him back.

"You're not forcing me off," he commented.

"No, I suppose I'm not." Mai replied, the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. His hands made their way to the ties of her robes, resting there until she pulled them off.

With a smirk now plastered onto her face, Mai turned them around until she was the one pushing him onto the bed.

"Your mother isn't expecting you to be home, is she?" Zuko asked, pausing for a moment with Mai's hands on his shoulders.

"Zuko, we're engaged. Besides, I could care less about what my mother wants or expects. Not to mention I told her that Azula needed me for something or other, requiring my presents late into the night, and it would only make sense for me to stay over."

"Why didn't you just tell her that I wanted you to stay over, since we're to be wed in due time?"

"That would be way too much for her handle,"

Zuko nodded in agreement, hastily switching their positions again.

"Now really, was the completely necessary?" Mai asked, her legs brushing against the frame of the mattress.

"Yes," Zuko nudged her closer to the bed before pinning her downing, taking no time to kiss her once more.

She squirmed underneath his weight as his hands gingerly pulled the ties of her sash loose. He slid the cloth of her clothing off of her shoulders, slowly removing the dress robe from her body. Mai shivered when her skin made contact with the air, goose bumps running along her arms. The uniformed outfit that Zuko was wearing was soon shed, discarded along with Mai's dress and thrown carelessly to the floor.

Their lips collided yet again, and Mai complied to the prince's zeal, their tongues meeting in the secrecy of their mouths. His hands were on her waste, threatening to remove what little clothing was left; his body slowly fallowing suit to hers onto the bed.

"You know," Mai gasped slightly, "we —"

The door creaked open and two people could be seen and heard, hand-in-hand. One of them was giggling madly, the pink outfit she was clad in was ruffled. The other person had a look of smugness, her prestige clothing hanging very loosely.

"Oh," the giggles stopped and the smirk disappeared.

Mai hastily pulled the covers over her almost bare body, her usually pale complexion burning. They each stared at each other, all four of them blushing a different shade of red.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward," Azula said after a moment of stilted silence. Mai and Zuko nodded soundlessly in agreement.

"Erm," Ty Lee's voice was meek, shaken with embarrassment.

"Let's go," Azula muttered, pulling Ty Lee away and snapping the door shut.

"Are they …?" Zuko asked, aghast.

"Yes," Mai replied, letting go of the blanket shielding her.

"And they came in here to …"

"Yes,"

Zuko looked as if he was going to be sick.

* * *

Long story short: a story written by xxBloody-Lovexx caused me to write a story, which caused her to write a story, which caused me to write this. I started this back in April, though, and only now got around to finishing it. I can only guess as to what will come next ...


End file.
